No Public Displays of Affection Ever Again!
by fanofthisfiction
Summary: Ever wonder why Sasuke doesn't like public kisses and abhors sweets? Chapter 2: My Submission for my 'White Day' Show Me the Love Challenge.
1. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: As with all my stories, this is an experimental piece. Bear in mind, this story borders on crack fiction and is just for fun. Sometimes we just need a little silliness around Valentine's Day, no? A huge thanks for Yengirl for her Beta work. This chapter wouldn't have been published without her help and encouragement, so please be sure to check out her Valentine's Day story and/or her other work, and show us your love by spreading the positive constructive review!

* * *

_This was stupid._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

_Why, oh why did that dimwitted, dead last loser have to go and "accidentally" do this? Gods, Uzumaki Naruto deserved to be charred with a giant fireball and left to burn for an eternity. Who closes his eyes when he puckers up, then allows himself to be pushed forward so his lips smack those of his supposed 'friend'/rival in front of the entire class? For crying out loud, was he really that dense?_

Uchiha Sasuke was beyond irritated, but if he were held to being fair, Naruto deserved a little- just a little- leeway for that accident. He was NOT going to call it a kiss! Certainly, neither of them was expecting the sudden shove that shifted Naruto forward and had them sharing their first..._Ewwww!_ It was an incredibly embarrassing moment that made him cringe to his very core!

To his credit, after recovering from the ordeal, Sasuke was able to keep his wits about him, and in true Uchiha fashion, returned to acting as if nothing happened, giving the others no choice but to do the same.

The furious fangirls who pounced on Naruto made up for things just a little, but there was no doubt, with all the ruckus it created, everyone had witnessed it.

_Ugh!_

The day only got worse when Iruka-sensei came in to announce the Genin team assignments, and to his horror, Sasuke learned the nitwit was on his team, together with Haruno Sakura. Thankfully, excitement over the new teams filled the rest of the conversations that day, but there was no missing the elephant in the room...the big fat one, which continued to stare at Sasuke.

* * *

Lucky for him, Sasuke appeared to be in someone's good graces, for the newly minted Genin teams began to train and perform missions on their own from that day forward. Seldom did they run into other classmates, and life took on a new routine with long hours training and the occasional mindless mission. Working to polish his skills were all that Sasuke came to focus on, and it really didn't take long for 'the incident' to fade from his consciousness.

* * *

As the weeks progressed, Team 7 had its challenges. Insults and brawls were par for the course, but what Sasuke didn't expect were the occasional moments he'd catch himself believing they weren't half so bad. He wondered if it was a secret jutsu of Kakashi-sensei's, because the nitwit still caused all kinds of problems and Sakura's unwanted adoration drove him crazy. Still (and he would never admit this aloud), there was a little pride when they worked together when it counted. They were a dysfunctional team, but in a messed up kind of way, they were becoming 'his' dysfunctional team.

* * *

Now, Naruto could be downright irritating at times, and often deserved the negative attention he got, but even Sasuke knew that wasn't always the case. As a general rule he kept to himself, and purposely stayed out of the dobe's affairs. But one cold day in February, on his way to the training fields, Sasuke came across a small commotion taking place just ahead of him. Normally he would have ignored it, but he was young, and when he sensed Naruto's chakra, he allowed curiosity to get the better of him. To avoid detection, the Uchiha masked his own chakra and wordlessly hid out of view behind a building and listened in.

"Hey! There he is! Pucker up, pansy," one boy shouted.

"Hahaha. Kiss any other dudes today?" Another laughed with his lips puckered up like a carp.

Sasuke froze, feeling hot and cold all over. The topic had been filed away in the back of his mind, but in that very instant, the whole fiasco resurfaced, fresh as the day it happened. It was still very much a sore spot he'd been publicly humiliated, and hearing this made his stomach twist.

Frankly public displays of anything other than fighting prowess were never a good idea. _Naruto you loser._..he inwardly fumed to himself, and then, Naruto's loud frustrated voice caught his attention.

"Enough already! You've been pestering me for weeks!" Naruto shouted back. The retort did nothing to stop the boys however, and they continued their snickers and taunts. The exchange dragged on... and on, each word cutting deeper and deeper, and Naruto sounding more upset.

Before Sasuke knew it, the unfairness of it all grated on him.

_Why were they still giving his teammate a bad time when no one had mentioned it to him even once?_

"Cut it out." The words, low and furious, tumbled from his lips before he realized he'd said anything and stepped out into view.

All three boys turned to confront Naruto's defender, only to reel back in shock when they recognized the Uchiha.

"What the..." One of the boys struggled to come up with something to say.

"Wait a minute... Are you?... Another looked flabbergasted.

"...and he...?" The third boy gaped, trailing off, unable to finish his words.

"What are you all getting at?" Sasuke spat. He was confused which made him defensive. He hadn't meant to defend Naruto but the words had flown out and it was too late to take them back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," the third boy muttered and motioned his friends to back away.

With that, Sasuke signaled for Naruto to head out. They were supposed to meet Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. Ignoring the eyes glued to them, they sped off together, and Sasuke fumbled to make heads or tails over what just happened.

"Ready to spar, teme?" Naruto finally asked, supplanting him back to the moment.

"Hn," Sasuke answered. The interruption allowed him to shake off the embarrassment at having defended the blond and stopped his mind from delving further into the insinuations.

_C'mon, Sasuke. Focus. Why are you wasting any time on this?_ Y_ou know those kids were just stupid and harmless. Don't be a fool. Everyone knows you and Naruto are rivals. Rivals! Not friends, and certainly nothing more_.

Suppressing his unease, he further attempted to mollify himself with a past truth:_ Let it go. You're stupid to worry. Unlike Naruto, you, Uchiha Sasuke are immune to imbecilic rumors._

It was also a fact that now was not the time to blow anything out of proportion. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day which gave him enough grief each year without having to worry about the blond.

* * *

Intense training followed and allowed for the release of all that pent up energy, but nothing really seemed to help with the unease in his mind after the encounter with the other boys. As a result, Sasuke decided to skip out of dinner plans the team had made months ago and headed directly home instead.

* * *

A day later, Sasuke couldn't have been more ill prepared when Naruto up and fainted right in front of him and many of their peers. Sakura had asked if the knucklehead had been cutting back on spending money on food so he could save enough to buy the 3 new kunai required for their training sessions. Was this a result from food deprivation that finally caught up with him? Naruto didn't give her an answer but shrugged off his growling stomach as a comical thing, laughing at his own stupidity.

Sasuke kept his distance while the surrounding audience teased and heckled, but when the others turned their interest elsewhere, he came a little closer to observe the blond. Internally, Sasuke was furious in learning that Naruto was facing starvation and being treated this way. He knew the situation was incredibly easy for others to overlook, but he personally knew starvation was no joke. Having been on the verge of collapse when he hid from Anbu after an event (_the Uchiha Massacre*_), when he had refrained from eating or moving until he was discovered by the body clean up crew, Sasuke had never forgotten how unforgiving the hunger pangs were and how the loss of sustenance blurred his focus and gnawed away at his every thought.

He attempted to tell himself he didn't particularly care about the blond, and how the dobe lived his life was his own business, but it was impossible to ignore his conscience when his sharp eyes took in the subtle sag to Naruto's pants, indicating recent weight loss. Worse yet was the fact that Sasuke knew he was the one at fault for causing the team dinner to be canceled the day before. The more he thought about it, the surer Sasuke was that his friend's bright cerulean blue eyes had started to lose their shine as well.

Sasuke did his best to remain indifferent. He really did, but Naruto's dire situation just wouldn't leave him. It was all was too similar to his own recent past, and the terrible memories it harbored. No one deserved _that_, his conscience told him. Thus, after great internal debate, and against his better judgement, for once, he broke down and let sympathy rule his actions.

His first thought was to leave some ryo behind, but Sasuke knew there was a very good possibility that that honest loudmouth would go about looking for the owner first, and if unable to locate him or her, ultimately give the money to someone simply because it wasn't his. Sasuke then considered directly giving him the kunai, but knowing how stubborn the blond was, he knew he would be too proud to outright accept them. Subsequent ideas carried equal flaws, and all were ultimately abandoned, frustrating him to no end.

Stumped, further irritation raked through him when the chatter of nearby fangirls caught his attention. He repressed a snort when out of the corner of his eye, one of the girls dared to approach, waving a bright red box tied with a satin ribbon, batting her eyes and cooing his name to summon him over.

_Argggh. Of all the times...Not. Now!_ Sasuke plastered a scowl on his face. _Geez, why in the world did all those stupid girls so desperately insist on gifting him chocolates anyway? Sweets were never his favorite, and quite frankly, the obvious lovey-dovey false suck ups for a date only made his stomach churn. Didn't they realize stunts like this only pushed him to hate them all the more?_ It was pointless to explain though. Attempting to converse, even in the slightest, only encouraged those crazed girls, and he knew it was just best to bolt. His eyes quickly scanned the area for his satchel, but once he located it, he wanted to groan.

_Really? Arggh!_ Of course his satchel was lying right by the tree Amy (or Ami -whatever her name was) was standing! With a coy smile, she preened as she placed her box of chocolates into said satchel.

_Great. _He resisted rolling his eyes_. Just great._

The very action made him want to sneer and only fired up his desire to ditch the scene and rid himself of those awful candies all the more! If only he could just throw all of those gifts away and be done with them! Unfortunately this thought only triggered the inner voice of his mother in his head.

_"Mottainai, (don't be wasteful),_" she reprimanded. And try as he might, he just couldn't bring himself to disobey her and trash them. _Argh...Stupid morals!_ He was practically ready to explode and then out of nowhere, the perfect idea came to him.

Naruto was poor and living on minimal funds. He would never openly accept money or help, and that honesty of his would prevent him from taking anything that wasn't his own. However today was Valentine's Day, a special day for giving and getting. Girls in particular made grand efforts to gift friends with special chocolates and he knew as friend deprived as Naruto was, he would never return a gift if he thought it was meant especially for him.

With new purpose, Sasuke rushed past Ami, surprising her when he doubled back and quickly grabbed his satchel full of candies, and took off.

It took a bit of creative maneuvering, but moments later, Sasuke was sauntering down the path to his home, sporting a very smug look. The act was simple and yet it made for a brilliant win-win situation. In one fell swoop, he was able to rid himself of those awful gifts from his fangirls while gifting the blond with some extra calories he would not otherwise have the opportunity to enjoy. The guy was a knucklehead but honestly no one deserved to starve.

With pride, the Uchiha congratulated himself on a plan well executed. He wasn't top of his class for nothing.

Only...wouldn't you know it? Not more than a few minutes passed and... he was ready to take it all back!

_Geez, how could something so simple could go so wrong?_

Grinding his teeth, he decided some people did deserve to starve! Especially orange clad knuckleheads!

* * *

Once the goods were transferred, Naruto being Naruto, took no less than a minute to realize he was gifted with extra snacks during his walk home. He was surprised at first, but after noting his name inscribed on the box from an anonymous donor, he didn't bother giving it a second thought before opening the box and gorging on the delectable treats. These sweets were sinfully delicious, smooth as silk, and honestly unlike anything he had ever had before. Lost in chocolate heaven, he let out a moan in pleasure with each greedy bite. Sweets and snacks were the extras he couldn't afford so he couldn't believe today he'd hit the jackpot!

Naruto was busy satisfying his hunger pangs, until a former classmate spotted him and started teasing him about eating someone else's 'love chocolates,' snapping him out of his daze.

"Love chocolates?" He crinkled his nose to that. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Now Naruto was no stranger to teasing, so at first he ignored the jabs, carelessly stuffing his face without thought. Eventually though, it was impossible not to take note of the growing crowd surrounding him, and the girls with frowns pasted on their usually pleasant faces. Arms crossed, he noted a large red Valentine heart in the hand of one of them and the cogs in his mind started turning. Images of a gaggle of starry-eyed girls cooing over their beloved Sasuke-kun the whole morning with decorated heart-shaped boxes in their hands appeared in his mind's eye and his stomach -heavy with chocolate- dropped.

Today was February 14th. Never in his life before had it meant anything special, but he knew it was for others. Exchanging chocolates was a regular occurrence for the popular kids but never had it ever happened to him. NEVER. Truth be told, it had long been established, no one in their right mind would ever publicly commit such an act. It was also a fact, no girl ever really gifted special giri chocolates to any boy unless it was the teme.

A light bulb then went off in his head. In a rush, he dumped out the contents of the delightful treats into his bag and quickly flipped the box over. All at once, the horror of it hit him when he spotted the heart-shaped note attached to the bottom of the box in neat script reading: _For you, Dear Sasuke-kun. With Love._

His face flushed with embarrassment. There, before his very eyes, was a love note from one of Sasuke's admirers for Valentine's Day. He wanted to kick himself and scream. _Argghhh. Of course these chocolates weren't for him! How stupid he was. He should have known! Receiving something this rare and special was too good to be true._ In the next moment he gagged._ Blehhhh!_ He spat out the offending sweet and wiped off his tongue. He was eating Teme's love chocolates!

Naruto wondered if someone may had accidentally slipped him chocolates that were meant for Sasuke but he was quick to dismiss that thought. No one, and I mean NO ONE, would be stupid enough to do that, especially when he had been the village pariah for so long.

So who in their right mind would dare pull this as a joke, knowing they could be potentially make themselves an arch enemy of the infamous Uchiha?

It was then he heard someone sobbing behind the nearby bushes and turned to look.

"Gads, Noriko, those were YOUR giri-choko?" Ami accused, pointing to Naruto.

"Uh huh," Noriko sniffled.

"You fool! Why did you gift them to _him_?" Ami accused rather harshly.

"I didn't," Noriko denied vehemently. "'Really Ami, you have to believe me! I slipped them into Sasuke-kun's bag. I really did!" She defended. "I know because there were several others underneath mine, plus I recognized your gift, the red heart-shaped box with the satin bow. Why won't you believe me? I slipped it into Sasuke-kun's bag, I swear. Oh Ami," she cried. "I should have listened to that dog boy, Kiba. He warned me earlier Sasuke-kun wasn't happy about the attention or all the gifts, but I refused to listen. I knew there was a possibility Sasuke-kun might not keep my chocolates, but never in a million years did I ever think they would end up in Naruto's hands! Why oh why did this have to happen to me?" she whimpered. "It's so unfair!"

Hearing her distress, infuriated Naruto. Had he known, he would have never eaten those stupid treats no matter how hungry he was! The treats were meant for the teme and there was no denying he was the last one the gift giver ever wanted to share them with. At times he could be dense, but there was no mistaking it. He knew no one else would be brave enough to steal the Uchiha's chocolates and gift them to him, and that left only one possibility.

Storming down the path, arms swinging by his sides, he cut around others and made his way toward his rival walking home, steam nearly coming out of his ears. The closer he got, the angrier he became, eyes glued to that infamous Uchiha fan Sasuke wore on his back. Worked up and absolutely livid, Naruto prepared to pummel him.

* * *

Sasuke caught a glimpse of orange approaching him, but he paid it no mind. Even if Naruto discovered who the gift was from, he figured in the worst case scenario the dobe was coming to thank him or something lame like that, so imagine his surprise when the loudmouth stayed quiet for once and chose to trail him.

Curious, Sasuke cocked his head back in Naruto's direction. In an instant his eyes widened, and he knew he had made a big mistake. Before he could react, chocolates were already heading toward him at frightening speed.

"Na-ru.t..," but before he could even finish shouting his name, one of the chocolate projectiles pegged him square in the mouth!

"That's what I think of your stupid love chocolates!" the blond yelled.

Recovering from the initial surprise, Sasuke was prepared to retaliate but froze when a loud shriek came out of nowhere, scaring him into swallowing said chocolate whole.

"Narutooooooo?! Nooooooo! The town gossip Yamanaka Ino screeched. "Was that honmei-choko you just fed Sasuke-kun?!

In a flash, a gaggle of girls came scrambling over, crying and shouting, "Noooooo fair. I wanted to feed Sasuke-kun MY choco first. How dare you!"

On the sidelines, a few boys snickered, and a few more looked on envious.

The angry mob closed in on the blond, sobering him back into reality. Caught with a chocolate in his hand, he suddenly forgot all about his original retaliation and shot off, chocolate box dropped and long forgotten.

Seeing all the commotion and confusion caused Sasuke's anger fizzle out, and after taking the situation in, he had to resist facepalming. _Arghhhh._ He wished more than anything this was just a bad dream and he could wake up. Unfortunately there was no such luck.

_This is exactly why I should keep to myself._ He groused._ Just look what happens when I try to be helpful?_!

There was no use trying to clear up this mess. Denial only made for a guiltier appearance and he was sure the rumor mill was already broadcasting the misinformation clear across town, courtesy of course with the dobe's public tantrum.

_Stupid Naruto!_ Thanks to him, even in a million years, he would never live this down!

* * *

With that, the raven-haired man looked down at his daughter with a serious face.

"Sarada, I should not have to say this, but _this_ stays _only_ between us."

"Of course Papa. Uchiha secrets are supposed to be taken to the grave," she agreed.

A subtle nod and pause followed before he finally spoke again.

"So to answer your question for the _final_ time. NO, I will not give your Mom a public kiss, and just because the Hokage shared some chocolate with you, does not mean I would like to try them."

~The End

* * *

So what did you think? Any humor points? I'm curious, who out there, thinks Naruto may have had something to do with Sasuke's aversion to public displays of affection?

For those who don't know in Japan Valentine's Day is celebrated with two kinds of chocolate. Giri-choco (obligation chocolate) given from girls to male friends in friendship and gratitude, and honmei-choko (true love chocolate) given from girls to male friends they have romantic feelings for.

Quick story note: * indicates this was not said aloud.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know I've already written a story about that infamous day in class with "First Kiss," but I couldn't resist re-visting that scenario with an older Sarada.

Feedback is always appreciated. Likewise, if you are a believer in the positive constructive review, please see my Profile page if you'd like to join the **Fanfiction Review Movement**.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope this served as a little treat and you enjoyed it. No promises, but with enough feedback and the precious gift of free time, perhaps I may add one more chapter.

~Fanofthisfiction


	2. White Day

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

For those continuing to read, I realize this may not be what you were expecting, but I decided to add a chapter in celebration of White Day and as a submission for my 2020 White Day Show Me the Love Challenge. Please note it's unbetaed and for those participating in the challenge this can be read alone.

Thank you to BloodPokemon101, MLLu, VoluptuousThug, and Yengirl for your participation in this time around. To all my readers, please check out their stories and other stories submitted for past challenges in my C2 account and don't forget to spread the love with positive constructive reviews! It brings out the best in everyone.

And now onto the chapter...

* * *

Unintentionally pegging Uchiha Sasuke with a honmei-choko to the mouth during the heat of retaliation was one thing, but having him swallow it whole in front of a gathering of his fan club took things to a whole other level. The mob of girls that rushed to the scene had Naruto exiting quickly, but his anger with Sasuke remained.

* * *

Spending time alone, however, did wonders, and after nightfall came and went, Naruto discovered he was able to sleep peacefully without the usual hunger pangs clouding his every thought. By the next morning, the benefits of the extra calories were clear as day. Sure he hated the embarrassment that resulted when he ate the teme's chocolates, but food was a precious and scarce commodity, and with a sliver of hope, he rushed to see if any spare treats were left in his bag. By a sheer miracle he was in luck! Sasuke had stashed a few more boxes of the mouthwatering delicacies underneath his belongings. Taking care to ration them, he tucked the prized delights into his refrigerator to rest on the once empty shelf.

Thanks to those heavenly morsels, over the next few weeks, Naruto found he was able to think clearer, have more energy, and felt better than he had ever had in months!

* * *

In the meantime, Sasuke was noticeably absent from his vicinity unless they were forced to train together or on a mission, but even when around the other, neither spoke. Naruto hesitated, and Sasuke plain refused. Friends and acquaintances kept their mouths shut while in Sasuke's presence, but Naruto knew his rival wasn't deaf. The whispers of their peers and their recollections of the infamous honmei-choko feeding was likely loud to his ears too. Backhanded mockery was a regular occurrence in Naruto's life, but the blond knew this kind of treatment was new for the touted prodigy, and over time as Sasuke became even more distant than his usual self, Naruto began to feel a little bad for him. Worse yet, once the anger passed, the more he thought about it, he realized Sasuke hadn't been under any obligation to leave him chocolates or any food for that matter. In fact, being nice was something extremely rare from the boy. All at once, a stray thought had him backpedaling. _What if Sasuke was only going out of his way to be generous?_ Naruto froze. _Shoot! If that was true, did it seem like he was ungrateful?_ When he remembered how he repaid him by flinging chocolates back at him, his stomach fell.

* * *

It wasn't easy thinking of a way to repay his arch rival, especially when it came to kindness. Naruto hunkered down and thought. Monetarily the Uchiha was well off and appeared to have so much more than he could ever dream of: gobs of fangirls, top ninja aptitude, and a Kekkei Genkai to boot, and he wondered, what more could he possibly want or need? The answer came in the most unexpected way when he recalled Sasuke's title of last Uchiha. Sasuke lacked a family, and in many ways was just like him. He, too, was very much alone in this world. Being an orphan definitely had its downfalls and loneliness was one of the worst of those reasons. Naruto felt even guiltier knowing he had caused his friend further ostracizing with the unfolding of events he caused. There was no way he could bring his family back, but then a bright idea came his way...

* * *

Apologizing was going to be tricky since he'd waited so long. An Academy mishap was no doubt still a sore spot with his friend but since heart felt apologizing had worked in his favor once before, Naruto figured it might be able to help him again. He knew words were empty unless the owner could convey they were truly sorry, and whatever he did, he had to mean it. Stricken with the need to set things right, he grabbed a pen and scrawled a note.

_Teme,_

_I was a jerk. I did like the chocolates. I know you're mad but let's call a truce. To make it up to you, I'll agree to be your secret slave for a day. Meet me at the bridge tomorrow at noon if you accept. Remember, this offer is good for tomorrow only. After that we call it even._

_N_

The note was slipped into Sasuke's mailbox and all had to do now was see if he would show up.

* * *

Sasuke was not one to easily appease, but having Naruto be his secret slave for a day was quite an alluring offer. He could definitely think of a few things he could make him do that would bring him great satisfaction. It might not wholly make up for the embarrassment, but it could potentially help, so he made a decision to meet him up with the dobe the following day... their one day off.

* * *

"You ready?" Sasuke asked when he located the blond at the bridge.

Naruto nodded, albeit hesitantly. It dawned on him volunteering to be a slave for the Uchiha just might be bad idea, and the alarm that should have come at the beginning of initiating this whole thing began to surface. _Oh man, what was I thinking?_ He bit his lip. Still the deal was sealed with his word. He just hoped he was right about Sasuke's good heart or he was in for a terrible day.

* * *

Three hours into things, there was no doubt Naruto should have listened to his instincts. There was no way he was ready for this. Absolutely NO WAY, and he was out of his mind for even thinking the teme had a good heart! The inane tasks asked of him and the embarrassing way he asked him to perform them.

_Ugh!_

Naruto was a jokester who had been mocked by the Village his whole life. He could dish as well as he could take, but NEVER would he see some of the most common items like a toilet, a tongue, and a toothbrush, in nearly the same way after this stint with Sasuke, and he was ready to pummel him with the slightest provocation. Thinking of all the evil ways to get back at the Uchiha, he was ready to forget his deal and ditch fulfilling his slave compliance when his stomach grumbled right as Sasuke was retrieving a tomato from his kitchen table. His rival stopped and frowned, and then something unexpected happened. After Naruto was done cleaning, Sasuke set aside a bowl of instant ramen and ordered him to sit and eat. Naruto was sure it was a trick, but when Sasuke just stood there and waited for him to comply, Naruto had no choice but to do as he asked. To his surprise, when he took a spoon to sample the broth, it was warm and delicious. After a short period of stalling, and nothing seemingly awry, Naruto's hunger pangs had him throwing caution to the wind and plowing in. Gulping it down by the mouthful, Naruto didn't realize how hungry he's been, until he'd slurped every last drop, licking his lips for good measure. Sasuke then told Naruto to wash the dishes, and once the blond finished, he made an unexpected announcement.

"One more thing and you're done," the Uchiha declared. Naruto at first perked then inwardly groaned at what he feared would be his biggest punishment.

"Retrieve the package at this address and bring it back for me," Sasuke stated, handing him a numbered receipt with nothing but an address and the letters PAID in red ink stamped on it. "Once it's delivered, we'll call it even."

Naruto quirked a brow at that. Wondering what the catch was, he hesitantly took the paper. _Why w__ould Sasuke dismiss him that quick and with such a seemingly easy task?_ But when his rival said nothing more, Naruto, pushed away his skepticism, pocketed the slip, and took off.

Curiosity ate away at him on the walk to his destination, and once Naruto verified that the address on the receipt indeed matched the address to the old weapons shop, his interest intensified. _Weapons?_ Naruto wondered. _  
_

As the bells on the door tinkled, the owner of the shop went from happy-go-lucky to wearing a frown. "What are you doing here, brat?" He mocked at the demon child that entered his establishment.

"I'm here for a pick up," Naruto said, pulling out Sasuke's golden papered receipt. Just when he was going to retort, the burly man stopped any word from flying out of his mouth. Gold receipt paper from his shop was only given to special customers, and recalling his conversation earlier with the Uchiha boy whose prominent family was a key supporter of his shop in all the years past, he swallowed his remark and quickly went to the back to retrieve the package.

"Make sure you deliver this in perfect condition," the shop owner warned, not trusting Naruto in the least bit. "He's one of my special customers and I won't have a runt like you messing up anything. Got that?"

Naruto did not appreciate the distrust in the man's voice but nodded all the same. Without question, he would have to be careful with the package, especially knowing he couldn't afford to buy anything in the shop, and he quickly moved toward the door to exit.

"By the way, be especially careful with the box on the top," the shop keeper stressed. "That's a little something the missus made as a thank you for our special customers."

"Got it," Naruto responded and set off before any more demands could be made of him. He nearly tripped on the uneven floorboard at the entrance to the shop, earning him a glare from the shopkeeper, but the packages remained safe in his arms and he quickly started on his way back, wondering what in the box was so heavy. A wide grin was plastered on his face by the time Naruto crossed the street. He was incredibly happy to being so close of fulfilling of his debt to Sasuke, he could taste it! Now all he needed was to get the packages back to the teme and they would be even. Even and done!

* * *

With a frown, Haruno Sakura made her way down the street. For several hours, she had walked the Village in search of her teammates. Kakashi-sensei had granted them a day of rest, but even so, she hoped she could meet up with the boys for a little impromptu training of their own. Sasuke had gone missing, which was a little odd, but when Naruto was nowhere to be found, she couldn't help but notice how unusual that was. She knew the two were trying not to run into one another, and it was understandable they might both trying to be make themselves scarce, but both at the same time? _What was up with that?_ She ran into nearly every classmate and friend, but none knew of their whereabouts. More suspicion came when not even Yamanaka Ino knew where the infamous Uchiha had taken off to. Today just happened to be White Day and she'd be lying if she'd said she wasn't secretly hoping Sasuke was out buying a present to gift to her on this romantic day of returned affections. Still, even if that weren't the case, one would think someone would have a pulse on his whereabouts...unless of course every girl who had a crush on him was giving him space to see if he were going to do the same for them. She wrote this off as a possibility but it didn't seem likely.

Just as she turned the corner, she brightened. At long last, she spotted one of her missing teammates. Naruto of all people coming out of Konoha's most expensive weapon's shop and sauntering down the road with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto!" she called. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

Immediately his smile fell and he nearly dropped the packages he was carrying.

"Wh-why would I know where the teme is?" he tried to ask without letting his nerves show.

"You both haven't been seen all day by anyone," Sakura replied, making him gulp.

"Ahahahaha, what a coincidence," he exclaimed nervously. "Anyway, I don't see him anywhere around here," he said looking side to side. "Do you?"

But before she could answer or inquire about his packages he scooted back.

"Anyway, I've got stuff to do. Gotta run Sakura-chan!" And then he was off.

Now normally Sakura would have taken his answer at face value, but the way Naruto was acting was definitely suspicious. Just the other day, he was trying to corner her alone so they could spend some time together, but a second ago there was no mention of even hoping to see her later. It also didn't sit right with her that the boy was dirt poor and he was carrying not one but two packages. Not only that but he was exiting an expensive weapons shop with them in hand when he couldn't even afford the 3 required Kunai just a few weeks ago.

_Just what was he up to?_

Curiosity got the better of her and she dropped the idea of training, along with her search for Sasuke, and instead took it upon herself to trail the blond troublemaker.

The path he took was in the opposite direction of his way home and surprise welled inside of her when she saw where he ended up.

_Sasuke's house? What in the world are you doing here, Naruto? And why are you bringing him gifts?_

She scampered behind a nearby bush and quickly positioned herself to listen in.

"Teme, hurry and open up. It's me. I'm back," Naruto yelled kicking the door since his hands were full.

She was sure a sharp retort would lash back at him telling him to scram but her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when said door opened for the blond and the was greeted by, "What took you so long?"

_Wait... Sasuke was expecting Naruto?_

"Geez. Hurry it up. This box weighs a ton!" Naruto complained.

"Shut it, dobe."

Remembering this task would be his last work as secret slave to Sasuke, Naruto let the comment slide.

"Of course, Sasuke, DEAR" he quipped sarcastically.

_Dear? _ Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Idiot! Just set the goods down here and be careful." He pointed to the bench out front.

"Fine. Fine. Here you are, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said with a tease, batting his eyelashes for good measure, just like those annoying fangirls of his. Proud of himself, he smirked at Sasuke's irritation that earned him a vicious glare. Placing the boxes down with care, he dusted off his hands. "There. We're good now, right?"

Looking down to see not only a large cardboard box but a small one on top, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, I instructed you to bring one large box. What's this?" Sasuke asked of the small box on top.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto remembered. "It's some sort of gift that goes with your purchase."

"A gift?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of gift?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Naruto spat, annoyed.

Wondering if it was a trick, Sasuke glared at the blond. It wasn't beyond Naruto to play a prank after he had fulfilled the end of his deal.

"Open it." Sasuke demanded.

"Wh-what? Why me?"

"I said open it!" Sasuke insisted with finality.

Naruto huffed and shifted uncomfortably but he did as he was told and unwrapped the small box as Sasuke watched him.

A shiny gold foiled box appeared, surprising both of them. All at once, Sasuke knew it was nothing Naruto would ever be able to afford, and he quickly deduced the box had to indeed be a gift from the shop keeper.

"Give me that!" he demanded as he snatched it away from the blond.

"Geez! One minute you ask me to open it and the next you're grabbing it back. What's with you?" Naruto grumbled as he scooted toward him and curiously looked down to see what was in the box.

Sakura waited with bated breath too.

The Uchiha tilted his head down and peered down to inspect its contents. Ten tiny beautifully sculptured chocolate kunai lay within. The heavenly smell of the chocolate treats wafted in Naruto's direction and his eyes went wide. Sasuke's stunned look and the pure ridiculousness of the whole scenario hit Naruto and he suddenly burst into laughter.

"Sas...Sas..."he could hardly get out the words. "Kunai chocolates! Your favorite!"

Sasuke paled as he lifted one the delicate treats from the box. Not only was this a tease but it was better than any joke Naruto could have come up with, only he knew it wasn't his doing. The expensive gift was definitely from the weapons shop. He quickly covered the box and muttered a "Shut it!" grabbing both boxes and blustering into his house with a final slamming of the door.

"You're welcome teme," Naruto laughed.

In a flash, Sasuke's front door opened and a cluster of kunai sped by at lightning speed. Naruto swiftly stepped to the side as they pegged the trunk of a nearby Japanese maple tree instead. The door was then slammed shut just as fast as it was opened and Naruto walked over to said tree.

"Kunai?" For me?" he said in jest. "Thanks teme." Naruto chuckled as he walked away.

Sakura froze. Shock didn't even begin to describe what she was going through. _Wha...? How could this be? _Her mind raced to wrap her head around what she just witnessed_. Did Sasuke just accept White Day chocolates from Naruto? And was that Naruto who just received a gift in return?  
_

* * *

The tall, fierce Ninja then stared down at the Hokage's young son, eyes glaring red.

"You can only imagine what happened after that," he said with a growl.

Boruto could only gulp.

"Now," he said nearly grinding his teeth. "Assuming you hope to live, and I hope you do...this story will NEVER to be repeated." The threat was there.

"Uuuuuunderstood," Boruto said with a shaky voice.

"And you now understand why I don't care where you found this mold or who you heard about Sasukunai chocolates from," he seethed. "Right?"

Trembling, the blond nodded.

"So follow MY orders. Burn this mold. Stop interest on this matter, and NEVER EVER mention White Day or Sasukunai chocolates again! Got it?!"

"Yes Sempai!" Boruto was quick to agree. He should have never listened to the gossip that the Sasukunai chocolate were named after Sasuke and rushed to the conclusion it was his favorite treat. _That Sarada! _He was sure she knew about this and purposely fed him an incomplete story just to get him in trouble. Unfortunately right now with Sasuke-Sensei's intense glare on him, he would have to bow his head and hold his tongue on this for the time being but...

_Uchiha Sarada! _he seethed. _"You big sneak! Think this is funny? Yeah, right. Just you wait. Laugh all you want now 'cause it won't last forever. One day..one day I tell you... if the opportunity arises, I, Uzumaki Boruto might just return the favor back to you big time!  
_

The End

* * *

Isn't it funny how some things change but some don't? I don't know if I'll continue this but I had fun imagining the children of the next generation learning about the history of younger days of Team 7 through Sasuke in crackfiction and as always I enjoy seeing what trouble might be incurred with a bit of incomplete information. I hope you readers have a Happy White Day and unlike these characters, your love is returned in a good way, without any misunderstanding. Thanks again for reading, and remember, to promote more story sharing, don't forget to spread the positive constructive review. It's the best treat ever! In this time of the pandemic, I think we all need a little more love and good news with the sudden outbreak of the corona virus! Take care everyone.

~Fanofthisfiction


End file.
